Kim's
by Kwon Ara
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita tentang kehidupan keluarga Kim yang absurd tapi membahagiakan. Bagaimana kehidupan Kyungsoo setelah menikah dengan seorang Kim Jongin?/Fluff/Family/GS for uke/Kaisoo with their baby/DLDR/RnR/[HIATUS]
1. Prolog

**KIM's**

**Main Cast:**

-Do Kyungsoo

-Kim Jongin

**Other Cast:**

Cari sendiri aja ya :3 hehehe

**Pairing:**

-Kaisoo

-HunHan (Slight)

-SuLay (Slight)

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff, Family

**Warn:** Typo, GS(for uke), OOC

**Desc:** Semua cast di sini murni milik Tuhan dan Orang tuanya, kecuali Kim Jongin karena dia milik saya/digampar readers/. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi plot cerita murni hasil imajinasi saya:D

**DILARANG KERAS MELAKUKAN PLAGIARISME!**

**RnR please ;)**

**DLDR! Gak terima Flame :)**

Selamat membaca :D

* * *

Menikah dengan Kim Jongin adalah hal paling gila yang pernah aku alami di hidupku. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya, tapi aku hanya tidak habis pikir mengapa aku mau menerimanya menjadi suamiku. Selama 24 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, jika dibandingkan dengan mantan-mantanku Jongin lah yang paling…absurd.

Pacarku yang pertama adalah seorang lelaki tampan keturunan Kanada-China. Namanya Kris Wu. Kami memulai hubungan kami saat aku masih kelas satu SMA dan dia kelas dua. Saat itu aku tinggal di New York. Sebagai orang Asia yang menjadi minoritas di sana, menjadikan aku dan Kris sangat dekat. Akhirnya Kris menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku yang langsung aku terima dengan senang hati. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak mau dengan Kris? Sudah tampan, tinggi, pintar, tajir pula. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan statusnya yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, _hell yeah _keluargaku juga tidak kalah dari keluarganya—lupakan tentang siapa yang lebih kaya.

Hal yang membuatku jatuh hati pada Kris adalah di balik parasnya yang sangar dan sikapnya yang dingin, dia memiliki kepribadian yang menurutku sangat….konyol tapi terkadang romantis. Sifat aslinya berbanding terbalik dengan rupanya. Hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik walaupun kadang kami bertengkar. Lagipula, apa rasanya pacaran tanpa pertengkaran? Tapi sayang, hubunganku dan Kris hanya bertahan selama 2tahun karena setelah lulus SMA Kris harus kembali ke China. Mengapa kami tidak melakukan _Long distance relationship? _Baik aku dan Kris merasa kalau LDR bukanlah solusi yang tepat, jadi kami lebih memilih mengakhiri hubungan kami ketimbang LDR. Siapa tahu kami mendapat yang lebih baik, iya kan?

Pacarku yang kedua juga seniorku. Namanya Kim Junmyeon. Setelah lulus SMA, aku kembali ke tanah kelahiranku. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu universitas di Seoul. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Junmyeon saat Ayahnya—yang merupakan kolega bisnis Appa mengadakan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan kesuksesan proyek mereka. Sayangnya saat itu Eomma sedang sakit dan Oppa-ku yang menyebalkan itu sedang ada acara dengan kekasihnya. Segala rayuan appa dan eomma janjikan agar aku mau ikut. Aku bingung apa pentingnya pesta seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku malas datang ke sana karena sudah dipastikan kalau pesta itu hanya akan berisi ahjussi tua yang mebicarakan tentang bisnis yang membosankan atau ahjuma tukang gossip yang suka memamerkan kekayaan suaminya. Hiiiih…..menyebalkan! Kalau bukan karena appa bilang dia akan membelikanku Lamborghini veneno roadster—yang menurut appa tidak pantas untuk dikendarai perempuan— aku tak akan mau berada di sini. Saat itu setelah jamuan makan malam, Appa mengenalkanku dengan anak orang yang mengadakan pesta ini—yang tak lain adalah Junmyeon. Setelah berkenalan, Junmyeon mengajakku berkeliling rumahnya, ternyata dia juga sama terpaksanya seperti aku. Sejak saat itu kami mulai kenal dan ternyata dia satu universitas denganku.

Semakin hari kami kian dekat sampai aku mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Jantungku mulai berdebar ketika dia berada di dekatku. Dan beruntungnya aku bahwa Junmyeon juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hubungan kami berjalan dengan mulus tanpa adanya pertengkaran. Junmyeon selalu mengalah kepadaku dan akan meminta maaf walaupun sebenarnya aku yang salah. Tapi aku bukanlah tipikal yeoja yang suka dengan hubungan seperti itu. Setelah hubungan kami berjalan hampir satu setengah tahun, menurutku hubungan kami terlalu _flat_. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu, aku dengan santainya menyatakan bahwa aku bosan dengan hubungan yang seperti ini. Awalnya aku sedikit merasa bersalah dengan Junmyeon tapi aku tak tahu apa yang lelaki berparas layaknya malaikat ini pikirkan saat berkata _'ah…gwenchanayo soo, aku juga merasa begitu. Kalau kau mau kita putus, ya tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita tetap berteman. Bahkan kalau bisa kau boleh menganggapku sebagai oppa-mu Soo.'. _Speechless. Itu yang aku rasakan saat dia mengatakannya. Mungkin dia benar-benar melaikat. Setelah itu hubungan kami kian dekat. Aku dan Junmyeon sering _curhat-curhatan. _Dia cerita padaku kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta kepada temannya yang berasal dari China. Kata Junmyeon _sih__,_ karena aku pernah berpacaran dengan orang China aku pasti bisa membantunya mendekati gadis itu.

Bermula dari membantu Junmyeon lah aku bisa bertemu suami tercinta yang paling menyebalkan itu. Dan inilah kehidupan absurd nan bahagiaku dengan Jongin.

* * *

TBC

a/n: HUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII ANYEONG! :D

Ketmu lagi dengan saya ;) huahahahha fanfic baru, hutang baru huaaaaaaaaaaT.T

Ini pen name baru saya, dulunya Innocentpervert ;)

Bagi yang nungguin kelanjutan iOS, We Used To Be, atau What Should I Do/padahal gak ada/ sabar aja ya ;)

Mohon review-nya yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

SARANGHAE :*

BHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII'-')/


	2. Teaser

"Kau kenapa, pororo?"

"E-entah lah, krong. Aku mendadak mual dan kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Kita ke dokter, ya?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng pelan. "Nanti siang juga sembuh."

.

.

.

.

"Mual, pusing, dan minta yang aneh-aneh?"

"hmmm,"

"Seperti perempuan hamil saja,"

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

"n-negatif…."

"Gwenchana, mungkin bukan saatnya,"

"maaf.."

"Gwenchana, chagi."

"Kau pasti membenciku,"

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu,"

"Maaf."

"Sungguh, mungkin belum saatnya,"

"Bohong! Kau pasti membenciku lalu akan meninggalkanku,"

"Tidak! Tunggu—"

BLAM!

.

.

.

"HUAAAAAAAA! Noona, eottokhae?"

.

.

.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU JONGIN!

.

.

.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah. Saranghae,"

.

.

.

* * *

HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII SEMUA!

ANNYEONG!

Teaser dulu aja ya ;)

Chapter 1-nya masih dalam pengerjaan ;)

Tunggu aja ya ;)

Oh iya, jangan panggil author/thor dongT.T Saya bukan thor, soalnya gak punya paluT.T (?)

Saya 98L, panggil saya ara, arbay, eonni atau apalah itu, asal jangan thor hehehe

Yang mau kenalan, PM aja ya ;) /padahal gak ada/

Udah dulu ya ;)

LOVE YA! :* /virtual hug/

BHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII'-')/


	3. Chapter1

Terdengar suara bising dari sebuah benda tipis yang terletak di atas nakas, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Seorang lelaki tampak tengah menggeliat di dalam selimutnya karena mendengar suara bising itu. Dengan asal ia meraba permukaan nakas lalu meraih benda menyebalkan itu. Sekilas ia melihat layarnya, tertera '_Oh Albino Sehun'_ di sana.

"_Yeoboseyo," _sapa seseorang dari sebrang sana

"Mwo?" tanya lelaki berkulit tan tersebut dengan suara parau.

"_Ya! KkamJong ini sudah jam __10__ dan kau baru bangun?" _

"Kenapa, sih? Apa masalahnya denganmu?"

"_Kenapa? Kau masih tanya kenapa?"_

"Ya terus kenapa, albino? Sudah lah kau menggangguku saja."

"_Dasar bocah hitam! __Jam 2 nanti__ kita menjadi juri untuk audisi trainee__ dan kau baru bangun?__!"_

Mendengar itu mata Jongin langsung melebar. Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Sehun ia langsung mematikan telfonnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tapi sialnya ia tak menemukan handuknya.

"Soo, handukku di mana?" teriaknya sambil mengobrak-abrik kamarnya.

Sementara itu, di dapur terlihat seorang wanita cantik sedang membuat sandwich sambil bersenandung. Saat tengah memotong tomat, tiba-tiba suara teriakan membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan hampir melukai jarinya. Yeoja itu mendengus kesal.  
"Aku tidak tahu! Cari saja sendiri, handukmu pasti tak jauh dari kamar mandi!"

Jangankan handuk suaminya, ia sendiri saja tidak tahu di mana handuknya. Yeoja bermata bulat itu masih mengenakan piyama bergambar pororo. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang ia cepol dengan asalyang membuatnya makin terlihat belum mandi.

Sekarang ia sedang sibuk membuat dua cangkir kopi. Setelah selesai ia menaruh dua piring sandwich dan dua cangkir kopi di meja makan. Saat sedang menata piring dan cangkir, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Soo, kenapa tidak membangunkanku, hmm?" ujar Jongin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan tidur tampanmu itu bisa diganggu? Lagipula kau tidak memintaku membangunkanmu," ujar Kyungsoo ketus

"Kau masak apa?"Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kelihatannya?"

"Aihhh….ketus sekali sih,"ujar Jongin sambil melepas pelukannya kemudian duduk di kursi. "Soo, aku ingin nasi goreng kimchiiiiii."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin lalu memakan sandwichnya.

Melihat sikap istrinya itu, Jongin bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya. Ia memeluk pundak sempit milik Kyungsoo kemudian menaruh dagunya di sana.

"Kau kenapa, chagi? Sedang _bad mood_ ya?"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Pasti karena deadline novelmu dan kau malah kena _writer block_, iya kan?"

Ini yang Kyungsoo suka dari Jongin. Ia selalu tahu apa perasaan Kyungsoo tanpa harus diberi tahu terlebih dahulu. Jongin mencium pipi chubby Kyungsoo lalu melepas pelukannya. Dia menarik kursi ke sebelah Kyungsoo lalu mengangat dagu Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin menyelipkan rambut istrinya yang tidak terkuncir ke belakang telinga Kyungsoo lalu mengecup kening wanita pujaannya itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa ide tulisanmu itu muncul? Daripada kau murung seperti ini, lebih baik kau mencari referensi," jelas Jongin

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin. Di balik sifatnya yang kekanakan, Jongin selalu bisa menjadi dewasa di saat Kyungsoo membutuhkannya.

"Gomawo," ujar Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk Jongin

Jongin tersenyum lembut sambil membalas pelukan istrinya itu. Tangan besarnya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, membuat pola acak yang menenangkan di sana. "Sama-sama, Pororo. Ayo makan."

Yeoja itu melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup bibir Jongin singkat. Seulas senyum manis bertengger di bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Sepasang suami istri itu duduk bersama sambil menikmati Sandwich mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa kecil karena celotehan Jongin mengenai para trainee baru yang ia urus.

Saat tengah asik makan, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa ada gejolak di dasar perutnya. Ia mual. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Sontak ia menaruh sandwich-nya lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Jongin yang melihat kejadian tadi mendadak menjadi khawartir. Lantas ia berlari kecil menghampiri istrinya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat istrinya sedang duduk di atas toilet sambil memegangi kepalanya. Namja itu menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu berjongkok sambil mengelus lembut lengan istrinya.

"Kau kenapa, Pororo?"

"E-entah lah, Krong. Aku mendadak mual dan kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Kita ke dokter, ya?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng pelan. "Nanti siang juga sembuh."

"Ya sudah. Tapi kalau nanti siang masih seperti ini, kita ke dokter, oke?" Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Aku gendong ya?" tawar jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Soo…"

"Iya…iya, tapi di belakang ya," pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin menurut. Ia pun berjongkok agar Kyungsoo lebih mudah naik ke punggungnya. Karena badan Kyungsoo cukup ringan, Jongin tidak merasa kesulitan saat menggendongnya. Jongin menendang pelan pintu kamarnya agar terbuka. Setelah ia menempatkan Kyungsoo di atas kasur, namja itu berjongkok dihadapannya sembari memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat pucat, itu membuat namja bermarga Kim tersebut semakin khawatir.

"Baby, kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau pucat sekali," Jongin bangkit lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, "sebentar lagi aku harus pergi, aku telfon Luhan untuk menemanimu, ya?"

"Tak perlu," Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Jongin. "Aku bisa sendiri, Krong. Pororo-mu ini bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh kelelahan ya. Harus istirahat, arrachi?"

Layaknya anak kecil yang sedang dinasihati, Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Sekarang kau istirahat saja, jangan terlalu memikirkan novelmu. Aku mau mandi dulu,"ucapnya dengan nada protektif lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jongin tidak langsung kembali ke kamar mereka melainkan menuju dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas kesukaan Kyungsoo. Lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk memberikan cokelat panas itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Baby, minum ini dulu," Jongin menyodorkan gelas itu, "Um, nanti aku akan usahakan pulang cepat. Aku pergi dulu ya, pororo," ujarnya sambil mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Krong, nanti pulangnya bawa buljjajang stroberi ya," pinta Kyungsoo dengan sedikit aegyo.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya heran. Sejak kapan istrinya bisa aegyo seperti itu? Tunggu… tadi Kyungsoo minta apa?

"Tadi kau minta apa, soo?"

"Buljjajang stroberi," jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Apa?"

"BUL-JJA-JANG-STRO-BERI," ujar Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan.

"B-baiklah, nanti aku belikan. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Cepat sembuh, sayang," Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

* * *

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Buljjajang stroberi? Di mana Jongin bisa mendapatkannya? Memangnya ada yang jual? Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Sontak lelaki tampan itu memalingkan badannya. Ternyata Yixing.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, Noona,"

"Hehehe mianhae," Yixing hanya terkekeh kecil menunjukan sebuah ceruk imut di pipi kanannya.

"Noona, apa audisinya masih lama?" tanya Jongin gusar.

"Dua jam lagi, kenapa memangnya?"

"Kyungsoo sedang sakit," ujar Jongin lirih. "Dia sering mual dan pusing,"

Wanita asal China itu hanya mengangguk.

"Noona, aku bingung dengan Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan heran

"Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering minta yang aneh-aneh," ujar Jongin sambil menghela nafas.

"Contohnya?"

"Ice cream kimchi, nasi goreng cokelat, makan ramyun padahal Kyungsoo tidak suka ramyun. Dan kali ini dia minta buljjajang stroberi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yixing tidak percaya.

"Ne, huaaaaa aku bingung noona." Teriak Jongin sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tunggu-tunggu…mual, pusing, dan minta yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Yixing dengan nada bingung.

"Hmmm,"

"Seperti perempuan hamil saja," ujarnya santai

"APA?!" Jongin membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. "k-kau serius noona?'

"Dulu waktu awal kehamilanku sih begitu," ucap Yixing sambil memainkan ponselnya, "Apa kyungsoo telat datang bulan?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak pernah cerita," jawab Jongin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau beli testpack saja, setelah itu suruh Kyungsoo mencobanya."

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Senyuman merekah di bibir tebalnya, menyebabkan kedua matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

TBC

* * *

a/n: Hayoooo….Kyungsoo beneran hamil gak tuuuh?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja ya, untuk chapter pertamanya segini dulu aja ;)

Jangan lupa review yaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Kalau ada yang punya usul, kasih tau saya aja lewat review ;)

Hehehe

**BIG THANKS TO:**

Kysmpppprt, ruixi, exindira, shallow lin, fio, Kim Hyunsoo ( I still remember you, dear ;3 ), Sniaanggrn, beng beng max, Kim Leera, d, Gigi Onta, penghulu kaisoo, Lady SooJong, kyungiNoru, guin, aqila k, isyarahfeni, jongindo, latteDyo, galaxy1004, sehunpou, sisiKkamjong88, yoonsushipper729, JungEunhee, byunhyeonkkaeb, cici fu, kyunginsoo, lee kaisoo, lingpark, ulfaroudhloh


End file.
